And Then There's Santana
by Apparently I Lost You
Summary: "—Et maintenant il y a Santana... Tu avances et la prends dans tes bras. Tous ces souvenirs commencent à te revenir." Traduction de la fiction originale du même titre écrite par LikeIDidHaveAChoice. Finale!Brittana


**A/N : Heeeeey ! Deux publis en un soir, je suis définitivement de bonne humeur. Bon, celle-ci ne compte pas vraiment en fait... Il s'agit d'une traduction, ma deuxième. J'ai lu cet OS et je l'ai adoré, donc j'ai demandé à l'auteur de la permission de le traduire. Je suis pas super super douée en trad, mais j'ai quand même voulu le faire pour ceux qui ne comprendrait pas très bien l'anglais. Il est d'un genre assez particulier, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Ça n'a pas été corrigé non plus, donc désolée pour les horribles fautes. **

**Vous pouvez trouver la fiction originale ici : ****s/9284034/1/ (en ajoutant le blaze du site devant)**

* * *

— Et maintenant il y a Santana...

Tu avances et la prends dans tes bras. Tous ces souvenirs commencent à te revenir.

_« Hey, tu vas bien? J'ai vu ce garçon te faire mal. »_

_« Mon nom est Brittany S. Pierce. Quel est le tien? »_

_« Tu veux aller chez moi? On pourra jouer aux poupées là-bas. »_

_« Les gens disent que je suis stupide, mais c'est pas trop grave. »_

_« Oh, je savais pas que tu étais une Cheerio toi aussi. Et bien, je pense qu'on va devenir des supers amies maintenant ! »_

_« Roh, j'aime pas les fêtes mais si tu y vas, dans ce cas j'y vais aussi. »_

_« On peur le refaire encore une fois? J'ai bien aimé. Mais cette fois, juste toi et moi. »_

_« Le sexe, c'est pas être en couple. Si ça l'était, Santana et moi serions en couple. »_

_« Je ne couche pas avec toi parce que je suis amoureuse de toi. »_

_« T'étais vraiment sexy dans cet uniforme d'infirmière. Viens chez moi plus tard. »_

_« Pourquoi t'es avec Sam? Il va t'avaler en un morceau. »_

_« Non! C'est mon tour, Santana. Enlève ce haut maintenant. Laisse-moi lécher ces abdos. »_

_« Chut, bébé ne pleure pas. On va aller à la maison maintenant, d'accord? »_

_« Oh mon Dieu, Rachel va me tuer. Je lui ai vomis dessus Santana. Vomis! »_

_« Allons chercher ces yaourts gratuits dont Figgins parlait. »_

_« Tu sais, j'aime vraiment ces_ Sweet Lady Kisses_. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que voulait dire Mlle Holiday? Que toi et Artie avez couché avec l'école entière aussi? Parce que je l'ai fait.. Donc ça veut dire que vous deux aussi? Ça porte à confusion. »_

_« J'aime beaucoup quand on s'envoie en l'air et tout. »_

_« Avec des sentiments, c'est mieux. »_

_« Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens parce que Santana refuse d'en parler. »_

_« But times makes you bolder, children get older and I'm getting older too. »_

_« C'est ça que tu ressens vraiment ? »_

_« Bien sûr que je t'aime. Vraiment. Et je sortirais avec toi si je n'étais pas avec Artie._

_« Je suis tellement tienne. Fièrement. »_

_« Attends, tu sors toujours avec Sam ? Mais tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureuse de moi. »_

_« Tu lèches vraiment ses lèvres de salamandre? Ces animaux peuvent être dangereux tu sais. »_

_« Bien sûr que je t'aime. Visiblement tu ne t'aimes pas autant que je t'aime sinon tu porterais ce t-shirt et danserais avec moi. »_

_« J'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi Santana jouait dans l'autre équipe et je peux le confirmer. 100% vrai. »_

_« M'amuser avec elle, c'est pas de l'adultère. C'est juste des amies parlant avec leur langue super près. »_

_« Tout le monde pense qu'elle est une mauvaise personne mais elle ne l'est pas. »_

_« Viens dans Fondue Pour Deux. Je te demanderai de venir au bal avec moi et te dirai ce que je ressens, et tout ce que tu auras à faire est dire "oui." »_

_« Mon invitée aujourd'hui aurait du être Santana mais elle m'a envoyé un texto il y a près d'une heure disant simplement "je ne peux pas." »_

_« Si tu embrassais toute la magnifique personne que tu es, tu aurais gagné. »_

_« Je crois en toi, Santana. »_

_« Je t'aime, Santana. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne au monde. Tout ce que je sais à propos de toi et moi, c'est que grâce à ça je pense que tout est possible. »_

_« Tu es un génie, Brittany. C'est toi la licorne. »_

_« C'est toi qui paie, pas vrai? Parce que j'ai commandé des crevettes. »_

_« Je t'ai dit l'année dernière que si j'étais célibataire et que tu étais célibataire, alors on serait ensemble. »_

_« J'aimerais que tu prennes ma main. »_

_« Tu es sûre? Je veux pas que tu te sentes sous pression ou quelque chose comme ça. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi. »_

_« Je ne te laisserai jamais partir. »_

_« Je t'ai dit qu'avec les sentiments c'était mieux. »_

_« Stop la violence. »_

_« Rumor Has It / Someone Like You »_

_« Je suis désolée bébé. Je vais aller parler avec Finn. NON, laisse-moi y aller Santana. Je ne vais rien faire de- laisse-moi y aller! Il t'a jetée hors du plac- NON laisse moi y aller ! »_

_« Ne sois pas méchante bébé. »_

_« C'était offensif. Ne le remercie pas, San. Et tu es sur ma liste, Finn Hudson. »_

_« Elle est normale. »_

_« Sannybear, tu peux vivre avec moi. Abuela reviendra. Non, s'il-te-plaît, ne pleure pas. »_

_« Je suis vraiment fière de toi, que tu chantes cette chanson. »_

_« Fais-moi confiance, je connais très bien le tango. Je ne te ferai pas tomber. »_

_« Vas-y San! Fais-le encore une fois! Et fais l'écureuil cette fois-ci ! »_

_« S'il n'y avait pas tous ces gens autour de nous, ce maillot de bain serait déjà au fond de l'eau. »_

_« Est-ce que tu dirais oui? Si je te demandais en mariage, je veux dire. »_

_« Tu vas toujours être ma préférée. Allez San continue de chanter. »_

_« Est-ce que je peux cacher ma main dans ton soutien-gorge à la place? »_

_« Ouais, il est sexy, mais tu es ma latina préférée. »_

_« Joyeuse St-Valentin, bébé. »_

_« C'est une playlist de toutes les chansons que j'entends dans ma tête quand je suis avec toi ou que je pense à toi. »_

_« Va dormir, je serai là quand tu te réveilleras. »_

_« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça pour moi. Merci. »_

_« S'il-te-plaît, promets-moi que peu importe ce qui arrive, tu ne penseras jamais à faire ce que Karofsky a fait. Genre, jamais. »_

_« Je pense que c'est un zombie, regarde ses yeux. Ils sont trop grands et étranges. »_

_« Comment tu sais que Quinn ne va pas venir?»_

_« Quelque chose ne va pas bien, Santana. Je peux le sentie. Comme cette fois où Lord Tubbs est tombé du balcon et qu'il s'est cassé la patte. »_

_« C'est pas si haut, regarde. Tu peux prendre ma main si- PAS SI FORT SANTANA! »_

_« Tout le monde adore notre sex-tape. »_

_« Visiblement, c'est avec Santana que je préfère danser. »_

_« On va être en retard pour le Glee Club, San. »_

_« Je veux totalement m'envoyer en l'air avec toi en ce moment mais Coach Roz me regarde bizarrement. »_

_« Tes seins sont super dans cet uniforme. »_

_« Ne soit pas méchante avec Lord T. »_

_« Veux-tu venir au bal de promo avec moi? »_

_« Je dois totalement prendre une de ces têtes de dinosaures pour Lord T, il les adore. »_

_« Tu es magnifique, Santana. »_

_« Vu que ma couverture et mon coussin sont tombés dans la piscine, je peux dormir avec toi? »_

_« OH MON DIEU, OH MON DIEU! BÉBÉ, ON A GAGNÉ LES NATIONALES ! »_

_« Je ne gradue pas. »_

_« On a qu'à s'embrasser par Skype plus tard. »_

_« Santana me manque vraiment. »_

_« Les petites choses me manquent, comme son rire ou l'odeur de ses aisselles. Oui, on avait du sexe entre demoiselles intéressant, mais elle était aussi ma meilleure amie. »_

_« Tu comprends pas. Tu m'as laissé seule et ça fait mal. »_

_« Cet endroit me manque tellement. C'est où nous sommes tombées amoureuses, où je pouvais dire les choses en musique quand les mots n'étaient pas assez expressifs. Et je dois te dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas comment expliquer. »_

_« Ça ressemble beaucoup à une rupture pour moi. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi. »_

_« Tu me manques. »_

_« Donc tu dois penser à quelque chose qui te rend, genre vraiment triste – comme par exemple qu'on est plus ensemble et que c'est ok, mais que ça fait encore un peu mal. Surtout les vendredis, parce que c'était le jour où on sortait. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites les filles ? »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que vous étiez en train de vous tirer des baffes ? »_

_« Non, reviens. »_

_« Santana. »_

_« On est aussi mariés. »_

_« Tubbs, Santana ne doit rien savoir à ce propos. Elle me tuerait et je suis trop jeune pour mourir. »_

_« Je pense que tu dois vivre dans un endroit aussi chaud et énorme que toi. C'est ok de suivre tes rêves. »_

_« S'il-vous-plaît, ne me laissez pas me faire tuer. Jésus, et Buddha et peu importe qui est là-haut dans le ciel, ne me laissez pas me faire tuer. »_

_« Mes _sweet lady kisses_ me manquent vraiment. »_

_« Brittana est réel. »_

Tout à coup, tu es de retour au moment où tu la prends dans tes bras. Elle, ton âme sœur et ton grand amour.

« Oh mon Dieu, t'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Brittany. »

Tu comprends, parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire et qu'elle le sait aussi. Elle l'a ressenti durant votre long câlin. Tous ces souvenirs. Tous les "je t'aime" et les disputes. Tout.

* * *

**A/N : Comment c'était? Est-ce que vous voudriez d'autres traductions? Questions, requêtes, pistaches - REVIEWS !**


End file.
